It Could All Be So Simple
by labstractl
Summary: Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance. Hermione/Fleur
1. There is No Sense of Normalcy

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: I love Hemione/Fleur fics and I have always wished that there were more of them around with long chapters and frequent updates. This is my first time writing something that hasn't dealt with Sailormoon. Feedback is important. Let me know if you like what I have so far and if it is worth continuing. Suggestions are appreciated!

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 1. There is No Sense of Normalcy.**

Life was not always this complicated. It was a time when events occurred peacefully and people gotten along together in a friendly manner. In this present situation everything is reaching a boiling point, which leaves no one safe or happy. This could be considered the new beginning or indefinite end to the world as we know of it.

--

Before the goblet of fire set off a chain of horrible events, things were just beginning to become normal. We arrived at Hogwarts from the long ride of the carriages and could hardly control the grumbling of our stomachs. As a prefect, I had the honor and duty to make sure the new students would arrive intact and waiting eagerly for Professor McGonagall to march them into the Great Hall for the sorting to commence.

A nudge against my ribs broke my concentration away from the younger students as I turned my attention towards my red haired best friend. "Harry and I are starved Hermione! When will you be finished your prefect duties so that we may eat?"

"Just a minute longer, Ronald." As my eyes scanned over the heads of the other students, I spotted the Head of Gryffindor coming our direction. "And there she is..." I sighed.

"Yes." Harry agreed lightly, but not to where my eyes were focused but to the red headed beauty who was none other then Ron's little sister Ginny.

A scowl crossed the face of Ron as he realized where Harry's eyes rested, but the expression dissolved quickly when the mention of the great feast had been said by another student close by.

As we walked to our house table, I couldn't help but glance at the teacher's table that held one of our closest and dearest of friends, Hagrid. He nearly knocked over the pitcher of pumpkin juice as he caught my eyes and waved quite excitedly towards us.

"Look guys!" I poked both Harry and Ron in the arm to grab their attention towards the waving half giant before we sat down at the large table.

"Good to be back." Harry's voice was filled with emotion as he sat in between Ron and me as opposed to his usual seat, which was directly across the table from us.

A loud clap shattered the moment as both Harry and I jumped from our seats by the unexpected noise. "I'm ready to dig my teeth into this delicious meal cooked by our house elves!" Ron's expression mirrored the look of pure greed and hunger. It was almost comical.

Before I could respond, I heard the clearing of a throat from the teacher's table and at once knew that the great Professor Dumbledore was about to start the feast.

"This new year will be unlike any other that you have witnessed before. We have visitors that will be staying this entire school year at Hogwarts." Chattering erupted at the tables from this tidbit of news and Dumbledore paused long enough to peak everyone's interest.

"I wonder who could be these new guests?" Harry kept his eyes forward but his questioned was directed to no one in particular.

"Lets just hope all of this talking will be over a nice steaming plate of food." Ron looked around the attention bound students that were staring at Dumbledore then back down to his empty plate.

"No such luck..." I mumbled back just before Dumbledore pointed to the door of the Great Hall for the guests to come through and be introduced.

"Give a round of applause to the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Dumbledore's voice seemed to vibrate the walls as the young ladies clad in a light blue dress uniform marched into the Great Hall.

Annoyance from all of the males gawking at the arrival of new females made me turn my head to the event that was taking place in front of me. Instead I focused my intentions to a book I was dying to read and blocked out the rest of the noise around me. A minute later the hall was completely silent, I lifted my head from the book to see what caused this halt of noise and saw a blonde haired female walking gracefully to where the others of her school sat.

I nudged Harry in the ribs to see what was going on, but his eyes held this glazed over expression and as I looked around to the others, so did they. "What is going on?"

"Shhh...Hermione!" Ron raised his hand as if to motion for me to quiet down. My eyebrows shot up so far it blended into my hairline as I sat quietly to watch this spectacle.

Ice blue eyes pierced into my brown pair as I realized that she heard everything that was said between Ron and me. A light blush stole across my cheeks but I continue to hold my head high and wait for the feast to begin.

No soon as the blonde haired girl sat down at the Beauxbatons' table did the male students of Durmstrang entered and began to put on a nice show that even held my interest. I noticed how the level of noise rose after the mysterious girl with blue eyes sat down. Or maybe it was the presence of Victor Krum the quidditch star that caused the uproar by students. But anyways, I stopped staring in her direction when I realized that both Ron and Harry were looking at me as if I had grown three heads.

"What now?" An exasperated sigh was let out as I stared at the boys with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I thought you were hungry and here you are staring at that poor Beauxbaton girl as if she was abnormal." Between a mouth full of food and breathing, Ron managed to get a sentence without having to gag for air. A huge accomplishment for him.

Harry ran his hand through his unruly jet black hair and smiled. "Please do not tell me the great and smart witch, Hermione Granger, is jealous of a beautiful witch from a distant school."

It seemed as if half of the table must have been listening to our conversation for a speckle of laughter was heard after what he had said. I blushed again and decided against denying it profusely.

One point for Harry, I thought, mentally calculating all of the points we have worked towards in our playful banter over the years of knowing each other.

"I am guess there will be no quidditch since the new guests are here." I looked around the table at those who were eavesdropping with hopes of discouraging the practice.

"Nonsense, Harry and I have already drawn out plans for the victory of the House cup!" Ron slapped Harry on the back hard after he finished talking and almost caused Harry to choke on his sausage.

Eyes watering, Harry looked at me and offered his opinion. "I would hope that quidditch will continue despite the new visitors."

I hurried to fix a sandwich before the food would disappear and then hastily stored it inside of my robes for later tonight. The feast was over and I had to escort the lower classman to our dormitories.

"Straight line please and do try to keep up." I pointedly stated as I marched up the moving stairwells, gave the password, and went through the Gryffindor's secret door, the Fat Lady portrait.

After everyone was tucked away, I decided to take my late night prefect patrol and then call it night. As I walked through the corridors I took advantage of the quiet moment to marvel at the beauty of Hogwarts. It wasn't till I was near the library did I hear quiet footsteps close by.

Raising up my wand and with a firm voice I said, "Show yourself."

"No need to be so aggressive Madesmoiselle Granger, are you not?" Blue eyes gazed into brown as the older woman decided to assess the situation.

My heart fluttered for a second before I scowled at the woman before me who had attracted so much attention in the Great Hall.

"How do you know my name?" My voice cracked just a bit before I caught it and continued with the question.

She smiled and let her eyes wander over my body in a way that made me blush a shade darker. "You are Harry Potter's best friend, non? Everyone speak of him and of the people that he most associates with, if you haven't notice."

A frown crossed my face at the fact that people gossip about things that should not be of their concern. Shaking my head, I cleared these negative thoughts out of my head and decided to deal with the pressing matters of the present.

"I do not know how it is in your school, but at Hogwarts students must be in their bed by 12am for class begins early."

"Ahhh..." She chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds as if to maul over every syllable that I had in my sentence until it made perfect sense. "then I too shall make my way back to the dormitory to collect some much needed sleep. Thank you Madesmoiselle Granger and good night. " And with that said she quickly turned her back to me with her golden hair falling perfectly down her back.

I wanted to say something smart, but every word I tried to utter was soon stuck into my throat. But before she was out of my sight I managed to gain some control over the English language again. "What is your name?"

The golden hair beauty stopped in mid-step and turned to face me again. "My name is Fleur Delacour. You can just call me Fleur." She smiled at me, showing two even rows of white teeth and a dimple.

I wanted to hate her and if I could not feel that extremely then at least I could strongly dislike her for some reason. But for whatever the case maybe, I found out that by meeting her face to face I could neither hate or strongly dislike her. By placing a name to this mystery of a woman I had realized what I must avoid in order to keep whatever sense of normal from slipping from my grasp. It was after all a simple name.

Fleur.


	2. We All Reach a Boiling Point

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions.

Daf.crazy.otaku : I did make it their 5th year only to cut the age difference between Fleur and Hermione. As you know, this is Fleur's 7th year. To your next question, the answer is yes. They are all sleeping inside of the castle. I didn't want to split where all the action is taking place. The next question I cannot answer! ;)

racer717 : I may get a beta.. Depends on the weather ;)

dc-4me : Thanks for the review. I will definitely have the new chapter of A Shock in Time up for you this week!

To the others, Thanks! : Icefire25, lhw, and Brii

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 2. We All Reach a Boiling Point.**

_Buzzzzz!!_

_Silence._

_Buzzzzz!!_

_SMACK!_

My hand rested on my poor alarm clock that carried the dreadful task of waking me up for class in the morning. The sun was peeking through the bedroom curtains, but it only made me bury my head further under the pillow. A groan escaped my lips for I knew that I only had a few minutes to take a shower and get ready for this morning lecture. It only takes one word to set the mood for today. Potions.

"Hermione you must get up or you will feel the wrath of Snape's sarcasm again." Lavender leaned across my bed to pull the pillow that I had buried myself under from over my head.

"He doesn't like me anyway! So why should I come early for his class knowing either way I will hear his voice heavily dipped with sarcasm?" My eyes narrowed at the culprit who took my pillow but then soften when I realized that I was being a prat.

"You are a prefect Hermione, so be the bigger person as you always are anyways." Lavender smiled charmingly and exited the room, but not before tossing my pillow directly at my head.

I ducked from the attack with my pillow and chuckled to myself. Lecture here I come!

Harry let out a sigh of relief when seeing me enter class hastily. Both Ron and Harry could use extra lessons in potions if it wasn't for me reviewing their essays and helping them through their projects.

"Good to see you Hermione." Harry whispered.

"About time you make it to my class Ms. Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Snape sneered at both Harry and I, before I was able to take my seat.

I sighed then whispered. "Thanks Harry."

"Blimey Hermione! I almost thought Harry and I would have to stumble away at these long directions Snape gave us for practice today." Ron handed me the scroll along with a brilliant smile.

About fifteen minutes later, we were deep into potion making that I barely paid attention to the others around us.

"Ron the potion calls for three drops from that purple substance, over there." I pointed to the vial laying on the recipe cabinet behind him.

"Ahhh.. right." He nodded assuringly, as if he knew along.

"I heard this tournament will test the strength of the bravest and smartest warrior."" Seamus Finnigan pointedly said to Harry.

"Well I heard that the warrior must face a three headed beast with horns in the tournament." A tall boy with dark hair named Neville Longbottom stated.

I muttered to myself as I was stirring the potion gently. "Rubbish."

The soft voice of somewhere close to where we sat could be heard by us clearly. "Actually Mademoiselle Granger, the tournament is quite true. It is made to test the strongest champion from each magical school by the use of certain tasks."

A look of annoyance crossed my face as I fumbled with the spoon that I was using to stir the potion. It was that voice again. Or better yet, that mysterious young woman.

I turned my head to face her. "And how do you know that?"

"My headmistress informed all of the Beauxbaton students last night of the events that will come to pass."

"Oh really?"

"Oui, I am sure your professors will inform you later today of such news." Fleur smiled confidently, which caused a sigh from all of the male students in the room.

Turning back around at once, I began to stir the pot furiously and in return caused its contents to start to boil. I quietly begun to utter a counter-curse in order to keep the potion within the cauldron. No such luck existed. As soon as I stopped my counter-curse the liquid inside boiled over onto the floor in the room.

Harry and Ron looked at me with confusion as I rushed to clean the mess I had made.

"Is something the matter Hermione?" Harry looked at me with concern etched across his face.

I felt the burning of eyes at the back of my head but I refused to look that direction. "Yes, I must have put too much gilly weed into the pot."

"Oh how the smart has fallen." Snape pounced on the chance to humiliate me again. His cloak whipped across my face lightly as he passed by the mess I was cleaning on the floor.

As soon as class was over I rushed out before Harry or Ron could have stop me and made my way to my only sanctuary, the library. I had a half hour of free time before my next class to gain some type of peace of mind.

Fifteen minutes later I was on my sixth chapter of defensive spells and was feeling quite relaxed.

"That seems like a very interesting book you have in your possession."

I stared up from my book and there she was again with blonde hair cascading down her back. Blue eyes looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and something else I could not pinpoint.

"Yes it is," I looked at her straight in the eye and continued, "is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes and no." She shrugged gracefully and gave me a radiant smile.

I shook my head and smiled back. Was it anything done by her that did not show signs of gracefulness? "Well, what is it?"

"I am looking for a particular book that I am having problems finding in here." She arched a fine eyebrow as she noticed my look of shock. "And yes I do read books, 'Ermione. Quite many actually."

I covered my look of shock with one of boredom. "And what type of book would that be?" At the time, I had barely noticed the use of my first name.

A group of giggling French girls were making their way over to where we were. I shifted my focus over to them and Fleur who was debating over what I had said broke out of her concentration. Now it was her turn to show a look of annoyance that was quickly washed with a smile.

"I see that time is not on our side 'Ermione. I must go." She turned her back to me and was beginning to leave with the group, before turning back around to face me. "But we will finish our conversation later." Again the smile, but this time a dimple shown.

As the group was leaving Ron and Harry was entering the library in search of me, for I knew it wasn't for a book. The French group giggled again causing both of my friends to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Really!" I huffed. I packed up my books and made my way over to them. "Let's go before the both of you explode out of your socks."

Our house leader Professor McGonagall sat at her desk grading papers as we were completing our transfiguration papers. It was one of my favorite topics and I was well deep into my tenth piece of parchment when she stood from her desk.

"Quills down. I have something to talk to you about." She waited until all attention was focused on her before speaking again.

From the corner of my eye I saw Ron wiping a hand over his sweaty forehead in a gesture of pure relief. I smiled. Some things never change.

"The headmaster thought it was best that we discussed in smaller groups about what is taking place at our school." A pause. "We are the host of a prestigious event that only happens over a certain amount of years."

Conversations sprung up at once at the great news. McGonagall held up her hands to silence the small chats. "A champion will be picked for each school and compete through tasks constructed by certain professors. It will test skill, bravery, and a certain amount of cleverness."

Almost all of the boys in class puffed out their chest when the word bravery was mentioned.

"Now, on another topic! If you have finished your essay, you can drop it on my desk and leave early. Otherwise I will suggest you finish it," she glance at the clock on the wall, "for you have about 10 minutes left."

I finished my last sentence and dropped off my essay with a look of contentment. I made my way back to the dormitories when I saw Fred and George up to their old tricks again.

"Taste this mate, it will turn your ears a remarkable blue color." Fred look over at a poor second year who knew nothing of the danger in the toffee thrusted into his hands.

I walked up quickly and took it. "Thank you, Fred." I looked at the young boy. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He took one look at me and scurried out of the room.

"Awww, Hermione we were only fooling." George who was standing by the fireplace watching smiled at me.

"Right." I said dryly.

At that moment, Ron and Harry came into the room bearing the look of gloom.

"That essay was horrible!" Ron who had a dried ink stain on the side of his face, shook his head and then collasped into a nearby chair.

"Really? I thought the essay was quite enjoyable." I smiled.

Harry laughed. "Hermione, you find reading the cereal box's nutrient facts 'enjoyable'. "

"Well someone needs to know the type of ingredients we are eating!" I pointed out with indignation.

The room erupted into a laughing fit. Ahh, well.

Neville entered the common room and looked directly at me with his cheeks a rosy pink. "Hermione, someone is waiting outside to speak to you."

"Thanks Neville." I looked back at the people in the room who still bear a smile on their face and then left. I heard from a distance, Fred and George erupt into laughter again and I couldn't help but to smile. Those two are real comedians.

As I came closer to the exit of the dormitories I saw the shadow of the person who was waiting for me. I only wondered who it could possibly be.

--

If you made it this far.. Review. Thanks!


	3. Gift or Curse

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions: (Ch. 2)

F75 & Daf.crazy.otaku : Since the two visiting schools are living in Hogwarts until the tournament is over. It is safe to assume that they would need to attend to their academics as well in the school. Therefore, I mixed classes.

Noc007 : Pretty good start :)

dc-4me : Ahh, good question. I believe it is mere coincidence that they happen to bump into each other at certain times.

To the others, thanks: Brii, lhw, Kielin, Whitesaber, morte206, Icefire25, LitaDelacour, jcnrpoet, PrettyRagdoll, and RebelRogue127.

I love the feedback along with questions that I have gotten for this fic. Thank you. I look forward to your reponse for this chapter.

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 3. Gift or Curse.**

A young girl with shoulder length pale blond hair and deep blue eyes stared at me as I made my way closer to where she stood. There was no smile upon her face, but only a piercing concentration that was focused solely on my slightest movements.

"Hello, how are you and who are you?" My voice held a steady tone to mask the flip-flops my stomach was performing at the moment.

She smiled and responded in a cool tone. "I am the sister of Fleur, my name is Gabrielle Delacour and I am doing quite well, thank you."

Before I entered the room my body was tense, but now I started to feel some relief as I spoke to the young Delacour. She didn't hold all of the natural grace as her older sister but I could tell that it was only a matter of time before that will show. We started a conversation on safe topics that we could debate and give appropriate comments toward. However, we did not tackle the topic of why she was here and the reason for her wanting to speak to me.

Right after the last debate over a prominent witch who had discovered the common language of house elves. I decided to dive into the reason of her visit.

"I'm curious to know what was your reasoning for wanting to speak to me?" I saw the way she shifted her feet uncomfortably and decided to ease back. "I mean I didn't even know your name. And I am surprised that you knew of mines."

Gabrielle paused to push away a strand of hair that fell across her face. "My sister told me your name and I heard that you are in the Gryffindor house. I hear so many great things about your house. Is it true that your headmaster Dumbledore was in this house as well?"

"Yes, it is true." I looked a bit exasperated. I wanted answers and all I got back was a well crafted question. What peaked my interest the most was that Fleur had spoken about me to her.

I watched the way she looked at me with a mild interest and yet her eyes felt as if they were sizing me up.

Just when I opened my mouth she spoke again. "Well, I should be heading back so that I can make it to my next class on time. Thanks for your time." She smiled and waved as she turned to leave.

All I could do was return the smile and try my best to wrap my mind around this entire situation. "Don't be stranger. And have a good day."

Ron and Harry were just coming through the portrait with books at hand ready for our last period class before lunch. By the look in Ron's eyes I could tell he was up to no good as usual.

"So Hermione, when did you become Ms. Popular?"

I sighed. "I am thinking around the same time you figured how to talk while chewing."

Behind us I heard Harry let loose a chuckle that I knew he was holding back for quite some time.

It was Harry's turn to join in the heated discussion. "Now really Ron, you must tell us how did you make that ground breaking development?"

About this time, Ron's ears had grown a deep shade of red and I knew he was ready to call it quits.

"Alright guys. Ha ha ha. You won this round Hermione."

"Right. That's all I needed was for you to hand me this win. Thanks for making it possible Ronald." I said dryly.

Class went by quickly but not without ten chapters to read and an essay due for homework. Not including the potions homework Snape had assigned to us this morning. It looked as if things could get no worse.

"Cheer up mates! Quidditch tryouts should be coming up soon. We'll show these French and Bulgarian students how the English do it on the pitch." Seamus clapped both Ron and Harry on the back as he passed us to get through to the Great Hall.

Mid-way through our lunch, Dumbledore rose from his seat and suddenly the lights went dim. All eyes were focused on the Headmaster, but I stole a glance at Harry to see if he knew what was up. He only shrugged and shook his head before turning his attention back to the front.

"I am sure that all of you have been informed of the tournament by your professors and right now I want to elaborate further on it. Before unpleasant events happened, the tournament was opened to all ages. Anyone who was chosen for the tournament must compete no matter the age. Now, due to the tragic events that happened in the past, your professors and I have decided to allow only students over the age of 17 to compete."

No sooner than the words left Dumbledore's mouth, the students erupted into a fit of outrage and noise. It was only the stern look and clearing of throat by McGonagall that calmed the storm of emotions.

"It is our duty as professors to make sure that no student will be harmed on our watch. Now onto a better topic. The Goblet of Fire." As he pointed to a brown cloth covering something underneath, a blue flame shot up out of it, and blasted the cloth into pieces. And there stood tall the Goblet of Fire.

"Ohhhhh..." A collective gasp from the crowd echoed around the room.

Dumbledore scanned the eyes of certain individuals this time as he spoke. "Only one champion from each school will compete for the grand prize of 1000 galleons. This also includes the bragging rights of being a Tri-Wizard victor."

Smiles shown throughout the room as the eager faces soaked up the idea of such a large amont could solely be in their possession.

Ron whispered to us. "Imagine what I could do with so much money."

"Imagine all of the books I could get with that." I replied and then smiled. "Too bad we are not the right age for competing."

I looked over at Ron and couldn't help but to laugh. He looked as if he swallowed a spoonful of Weasleys Exploding Toffees.

"This tournament will test all of your skills and it is definitely dangerous. After lunch, the goblet will be open to any brave soul to place their name into the fire (over 17) and the selection will be made within a week from now." Dumbledore looked at all of the students with a light smile then stepped away from the podium to sit back down at the table.

My attention drawn back to the people around us, I noticed where the Bulgarians sat as well as the French students. I scanned the crowd and my eyes collided with a dark pair that held my stare for too long for comfortable. A nudge in the ribs broke my concentration.

"I see you staring at the Bulgarian bon-bon Victor Krum." Lavender whispered next to me.

My cheeks grew a rosy shade. "No, I was just looking around and our eyes connected." Right before the last word left my mouth I knew I opened up a box I should've left closed.

Lavender gave an all knowing look to me and smiled. "It's alright Hermione. You're a smart girl and you should always set your goals up high. Who's higher than Krum?"

While she was making that statement she gave a loving glance over to Ron, which on most days made me gag. "I see."

I made a quick exit out of the Great Hall and went to the library. I had my Charms essay due in a week so I thought to get it done early.

Flipping through all of the pages, my eyes couldn't focus on a single word so I decided to pack up and by this time it was close to 7. Everyone was in the Great Hall having dinner so I decided to go to the Astronomy tower to see the stars.

As I was climbing up the very last two steps to the tower, I immediately noticed that I would not be alone.

"Bonjour 'Ermione." The gentle voice of Fleur startled me, and it took a moment to recover.

"Hello Fleur." My voice was barely above a whisper.

She gazed out into the starry night and took a long breath of fresh air with her eyes closed. I noticed the way her blond hair looked like a golden halo around her head in the moonlight. She held this content expression with the teasing of a smile upon her lips. I felt as if I was a spectator to such beauty.

Mentally I slapped myself and pulled my eyes away from such a sight and looked up to the sky before she turned back to face me.

"When I was a little girl, my papa would put me on his shoulders and point to all of the stars then tell me each of their names. As a kid I thought I could reach out and touch these stars if my papa was just a little bit taller." She chuckled to herself lightly.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out a question that has been on my mind since I had met her. "Do you ever get tired of all of the attention you receive because you're a veela?" I blushed and looked away slightly.

"Non, it's okay 'Ermione." She shifted her position to have a better look into my eyes. "For quite some time I did not even notice the looks I received. I always thought it was something caught between my teeth."

I bursted out with a laugh and then quickly tried to concentrate. "No, really Fleur. You didn't have any clue over the charms you possess over people?"

She bit her lip just like before in the library and then responded. "Well after sometime it had gotten quite old and I decided to ask my mama what was going on. She told me quite bluntly that I was half veela and I would endure such things and much more."

I didn't know that I was staring at her with such intensity until I noticed the light blush that stole across her facial features. "Sorry. It must be hard."

"You are very rare 'Emione." She gave me that secret smile of hers and then looked back up at the stars.

A confused expression was written all over my face. "And what does that mean?"

She didn't take her eyes off of the sky as she spoke to me. "It means that you can gaze at beauty and take it for what it is and what it is not. However, being yourself, you simply cannot settle for just staring at it. You must figure it out and if possible making a mark upon it."

Slowly, I moved closer to her and stared at the spot in the sky she was viewing. "Some people find it my biggest flaw."

Fleur looked down at me and this time smiled at me with dimples showing. "No, 'Emione. It is a gift."

A couple of hours passed and we stayed at the tower while continuing to talk into the night. I didn't know how smart she was until tonight when all topics were up for debate. She was able to give insightful opinions and ask complex questions. And then I realized that the saying is true, _one should never judge a book by its cover_.

--

Congrats! You've made it this far. Please Review ;) Thanks!


	4. Whatever You Need

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions: (Ch. 3)

RebelRogue127 : The love triangle may occur. Right now I am developing the plot but I have to get over certain events that must happen so you shall see soon hopefully.

crazyhorse08 : I actually wanted the dialogue between Fleur and Hermione to happen with ease. A lot of stories I read with them as a central element takes them out of their character. I want mystery and romance but most of all friendship between the pair.

Daf.crazy.otaku : In my opinion (naturally) I believe that each school have a different schedule and curriculum. Therefore some classes taken at Hogwarts are not exactly enforced at other wizarding schools. This is why the levels of some students would be different. Make sense?

Whitesaber : I loveeee gabrielle and I will use her to draw Fleur out of her shell. I think you'll like it.

To the others, thanks: Brii, lhw, Kielin, morte206, Michi the Mischevious, gaby4angel, Spirit of the Pheonix, LitaDelacour, jcnrpoet, and RebelRogue127.

I love the feedback along with questions that I have gotten for this fic. Thank you. I look forward to your reponse for this chapter.

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 3. Whatever You Need.**

"Ms. Granger, please pay attention in my class." A slight frown etched across the face of the transfiguration instructor as she peered down to look at me.

I had been staring into space with a vacant expression for quite some time, stopped and turned my head to look at Professor McGonagall. A blush stole across my cheeks as I realized that for the second time today I had thought back to the events of last night.

"Sorry, Professor." I mumbled. Quickly, McGonagall went back to stand in front of her desk in order to address the students. Both Harry and Ron snickered at the sudden turn of events and I knew for certain that I would hear about my mistake in this class later.

"Now class, I want everyone to pull out a piece of parchment and quill. The class today will be filled with important notes concerning the laws of transfiguration."

And there I was sitting in my second lecture for the day, well into my fourth piece of parchment when suddenly a thought occurred to me. 'Why did Fleur have a sudden interest in me?'

I wanted to dive deeply into the thought when a light tapping on my shoulder broke my concentration.

" 'Mione let me borrow your notes afterwards. I ran out of parchment and my ink is running low." Ron looked at me with misty eyes and a sad expression.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation I whispered, "How is it possible that you can run out parchment when you know you must attend a lecture where it is imperative that you take good notes?" He opened his mouth to respond but I continued to finish my rant, "Never mind I do not want to know, I'll lend you my notes this once."

A look of relief washed across his face, but then it was over taken by the expression of disbelief. I shook my head again. He must think that it was all too easy for him to gather my notes when normally I would've gave him a sound tongue lashing.

Around the classroom I noticed the chatter begin to increase from the students. The look of disapproval was evident on Professor McGonagall's face as she cleared her throat.

"I know everyone is excited about the contestant entry for the Goblet of Fire, but we must get on with this lesson. Anymore side conversations will deduct points from your respected house."

After class I decided to follow the other students who were all heading to the Great Hall. Maybe I could get some homework done while I watched the contestants enter their name into the goblet.

"Wait up Hermione!" An out of breath Harry rushed to my side followed by Ron.

Ron caught his breath first after catching up and then smiled at me, "Exciting isn't it? To be able to win glory and galleons in just a matter of completing three tasks."

With an eye roll I took my seat within a good view of the Goblet of Fire and then responded, "It isn't that simple Ron. These tasks were made to push those who compete to their limits. And sometimes if not often many have died or were seriously injured for this personified eternal glory."

Harry half smiled, "Glory or money would be no good to you once you're dead. Why risk so much to gain something that can be made easily meaningless?"

By now, Ron was fully red in the face but took the comments in stride. "You two can really take the fun out of anything. Death and gloom that's all you see." He made a face and then turned his attention away from us.

The door to the Great Hall opened and there came marching in was the headmistress of Beaxubaton followed by Fleur. The Veela had an intense gaze that was magnified by icy blue eyes peering from the delicate and refined features of her face. There was murmuring around the room and yet she paid no attention to it but stared straight ahead. Only when she came two steps away from the goblet did she allow her focus to be shifted.

I had been staring the whole time with a nervousness that I could not understand. She turned her head and looked straight into my eyes and it made whatever breath I was taking get lodge into my throat. And only when she took her eyes away from me to complete her task did I allow it to escape my throat once more.

Clearing my throat I tried to busy myself with the books on my lap until I noticed that neither Harry or Ron were paying attention to me. They were too busy drooling after the Veela who took her seat with her fellow classmates.

Just when I was about to finish my Potions essay another storm of murmurs broke my concentration as the rugged Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum, made his way to the goblet. Everyone seemed to be drawn into his every movement, which for the most part annoyed me to no end.

"Hermione! What did you say to him?? He smiled at you again." Lavender was practically gushing with girl talk as she came out of no where to now sitting beside me. I hardly notice his smile at all.

Over the next week, I would hear Lavendar and Parvati asking me question over question about Viktor as if he and I were involved in some secret love affair.

But most importantly was the fact that Fleur and I had been spending a lot more time together since our last meeting. It was a developing friendship that I have grown to appreciate. As for the past week, we have taken to meeting at the library once supper was over.

Sitting at the table I was reading the new best seller Fear No Magic while Fleur who was sitting across from me looked rather deep in thought.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I nearly dropped my book but caught it at the last minute. "Err... No."

"Why not?"

"Hmm... well you see... its complicated... things are so..." For once I was having a problem articulating my thoughts and I frowned. Upon hearing laughter I broke out of my thoughts and saw the teasing smile of Fleur Delacour.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before 'Ermione?"

"I have!" Looking up defiantly into those glacial depths I could see the warmth flickering.

She gave an all knowing nod and then spoke softly, "Do not be cross 'Ermione, I just simply want to know more about you. We are friends, are we not? Forgive me if I have over step my bounds, I just want to know more about you."

At once I felt guilty for being so guarded. I quickly smiled, "It's okay, I was being a prat again. It is my turn to ask for forgiveness for I am not use to answering such questions."

For the first time the french woman was caught off guard at my reaction and response. I smiled at this minor feat but regain stoic manner.

"It is okay." Fleur murmured softly, before rising out of her seat. I was just about to do the same when she raised her hand and spoke, "I have to get back since it is close to curfew. We will more tomorrow, non?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes. Have a good night Fleur."

There was no verbal response, just a smile from her before she walked gracefully out of the library. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before I started packing to head back to my dorm.

The day went on without a hitch and everyone was buzzing about the contestants that will finally be chosen.

"I know for certain Krum will be chosen for his school." Ron was in an intense discussion with Fred.

"Yea? Well who do you think will be chosen for Hogwarts?"

"Definitely Michael from the Quidditch team. He's strong and the way he dived from his broom last year to capture the snitch proved how brave he is for the contest."

Fred and George eyed each other before Fred spoke again, "Ten galleons says that Cedric will be chosen."

Ron's ears turned a bright red and I rushed to hide my laughter at it. "You're on!"

"Sweet!" Fred and George said in unison.

As we taken our seats at the house table in the Great Hall, I couldn't help letting my eyes scan the crowd for the familiar blond woman. As if sensing my search, Fleur turned her head my direction and smiled at me, which I gladly returned.

A dead silence occurred as soon as Dumbledore stepped to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now read off the names of the three contestants for the tournament. I ask that when your name is called to stand and make your way quietly over to the teacher's table."

As if on cue, the Goblet of Fire exploded with bluish-white sparks and then a piece of paper was falling slowly down from the air. Dumbledore quickly snatched it from the air and looked at the writing on it.

"And the Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!" A loud applause erupted from the far left side of where the Bulgarian students were seated.

Another burst of flames shot from the goblet causing all eyes to be directed to it. And again Dumbledore reached for the torn piece of parchment falling from the air.

"The champion for the ladies at Beauxbatons will be... Fleur Delacour!" If it was even possible an applause louder than that of Krum's name being called was given to the elegant blond woman who was carefully making her way to the table.

My eyes darted from Harry to Ron and then back to where Fleur was standing. Her eyes caught mines and held it for a second longer before turning back to Dumbledore who was pulling another piece of paper from the air.

"..Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Everyone at my table and close to it gave roars of delight and excitement at having our fellow schoolmate being chosen.

Just as everyone settled down and Dumbledore was about to began his speech the goblet erupted again but this time with white-gold sparks. A piece of paper fell from the sky and almost hit the ground until Dumbledore grabbed it.

He almost hesitated to opened it but noticing the eyes of the rest of the students decided to say what was written on it. "Harry Potter," the aged wizard murmured.

All eyes were locked onto Harry who was busy looking at the table. My heart nearly lept out of chest as I tried to make some kind of eye contact with him. 'How could this be?'

Everything was cleared from the tables and was replaced by dinner. Almost all of the students were talking about what was going on but all I could do was stare at Harry's vacant seat. Since being chosen by the Goblet of Fire he had to go with the other champions to speak to Fudge and Dumbledore.

"It's quite weird isn't it?" A second year was whispering to the girl next to her.

"What is?"

"How everything always happen to Harry Potter. It seems that he enjoys the attention and would do anything to get noticed." The younger girl talking flicked her long black hair back, which then hit me slightly. I sniffed and decided to leave early. Let the other prefect handle the duties tonight, I needed time to think.

I could tell by the time I almost reached the dorm's entrance that I was being followed. Quickly I raised up my wand, "Show yourself!"

"Easy Hermione, its only me." Ron had his hands raised and a confused expression on his face.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "What is it Ronald?"

He looked around refusing to make eye contact, "I got tired of all the talk and decided to leave as well."

"I have no time for games. I have important matters to attend to." I looked at the wall as I spoke.

Ron chose this time to look at me, "Right, then I'll let you get to it then." He walked away leaving me to pace in front of the entrance.

Twenty minutes later, I was no longer pacing but had resorted to leaning against the wall by the portrait. Upon hearing footsteps I straighten up and looked in the direction of the approaching figure.

"Bonjour 'Ermione." Fleur looked tired and yet managed to give me a small smile.

I glanced down at my watch before looking back at Fleur. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would run into you." She smiled. "Harry is still talking to Dumbledore. He will be there for another few minutes."

"Oh ok." I shook my head in understanding.

"Don't worry about 'Arry." I looked up at the french woman in front of me with a confused expression. "I will keep my eye on him in the tournament."

Staring deeply into her eyes I could see the sincerity in her words clearly. "Why would you do that?" I whispered.

"Because it is what you need of me to do..." It looked like she was about to say something else but Harry walked up as she was about to finish speaking. Always with grace, Fleur turned to Harry with a smile, "Hello 'Arry."

He looked as if he just faced a dozen of dementors, "Hey Fleur."

She looked back at me, "I must get back. Good night."

And for the second time we were interrupted while in a deep discussion. It seemed as if we were bound to only a few stolen moments never anything longer. As I looked back at Harry I knew that it was for the best. After all he needed me. _Good friendships are rare and one must truly treasure it._

--

Congrats! You've made it this far. Please Review ;) Thanks!

Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter longer to make up for it :-)


	5. Nothing to Fear

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions: (Ch. 4)

Yoshiyuki Ly : That's a sacred bond of friendship. I could never see those two be anything more than just friends.

.otaku :I've just faced so really bad writer's block. I had this chapter halfway complete and couldn't get anything out. I decided to just post what I have and not make anyone wait any longer. Curse writer's block!

racer717 :I guess this is why its a fanfic. It's my imagination. If we stayed absolutely true to the characters none of these fics would be around for the pairings wouldn't exist. =]

Thank you to all that have reviewed my last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I am definitely the type to despise authors who wait too long to update. But now I understand them. Writer's block sucks! This chapter is a bit different than my others. I wanted to give more F&H interaction and a glimpse into what is happening. Next chapter will bear all the drama to feed your appetite. Enjoy!

*Side-note* the bold italics in the story are lyrics from my favorite song.. Flyleaf - All Around Me. Hope you like it. And go listen to it!

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 5. Nothing to Fear.**

_"I know that, someho__w, every step I've taken since the moment I first learned how to walk was a step toward finding you."_

_--_

As the rain kept hitting the window, I listened to the steady rhythm it made while concentrating on the fireplace. It was just days away from the first task and Harry could barely summon his broom from across the room. An impatient noise slipped through my lips as I heard light foot steps approaching where I sat. Why couldn't I have a peaceful moment ever?

The voice that reached my ears was not one that I had expected to hear. "Bonjour 'Ermione."

My head nearly snapped off from turning towards the direction of the voice abruptly. How long has it really been since we had last spoken near the corridor?

"Fleur.." It was more like I breathed her name instead of saying it out loud.

A warm smile curved her soft lips as she smiled at my reaction. Fleur shly ducked her head down from my questioning eyes to speak, "I didn't mean to interrupt you 'Ermione."

I shook my head almost violently while scolding myself for my reaction. "Nonsense, I was just thinking of the first task. Are you nervous?"

Light blue eyes lit up with determination as Fleur's soft voice took a steel edge, "It's no worries. I know exactly what I will do for this task..." She broke off from her statement to a long glance at me before continuing, "Is 'Arry okay?"

My first instinct was to defend my best friend and give some fake confidence over the situation. Yet I could not find the will to lie to those soft blue eyes glancing at me with such sincerity. "I don't know. I am a bit worried." Shaking my head, I went back to staring at the fire contemplating the worse possible things happening on that day.

I could feel Fleur's intense gaze burning at my contemplating figure, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the fire. It engulfed my fears and gave me some kind of restraint from jumping into it to burn away all of my worries.

As I turned my head, I saw the look of anguish and despair wash over the features of the beautiful Veela. It seemed as if she was being flooded with all the emotions that raged within me. "I'm sorry," I said.

In that instant Fleur covered the length of the room that separated us, and I found my hands covered by hers. "You must 'Ave faith mi petite. 'Arry will get through this alive." Blue eyes radiating with hope pierced into a chocolate pair.

What more can I say? I believed Fleur.

Days passed by and that faith did not waver for a moment. Harry figured out the charm at last and that was the end of my despair. But as I let go of one fear, I gained another one in its place. Unrequited love.

_**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

The champions were walking towards the tent in order to get ready for the first task. My eyes found Harry's small form but then as I continued to look around I found myself looking into those of Fleur Delacour.

**_This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
__I'm alive, I'm alive_**

It was a wordless exchange but I felt the warm comfort coming off of her in waves. It was as if heat was radiating from her skin, and then beamed to wrap me within it. She kept her eyes locked onto mines until the very last moment before she had to enter the tent.

"That was weird!" Ron looked at me puzzled and then back to place Fleur had just been. "Why was she staring at you like she was visualizing you naked or something?"

A deep crimson blush made me fidget where I sat as I tried to stare ahead, "I don't know."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A booming voice captured everyone attention (thankfully). The tournament was underway and with it came new drama. All of the champions were able to pass the first task, but not unscathed.

I decided to not go to the party in the Gryffindor common lounge. I went to the one place I was able to clear my mind, the Astronomy tower.

My thoughts were everywhere from the tournament to Fleur. I never felt this way about anyone. And what about Ron, my mind asked. Ron is Ron, and I frown at myself for even contemplating anything more of it.

A gentle breeze brought a new scent to tingle my senses. Fleur... How is it possible that I smell and feel her presence everywhere now? Shaking my head at myself, I'm losing it.

_**I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Across the Astronomy tower on the Hogwarts grounds, Fleur sat by the fountain enjoying the beautiful night.

'I should find 'Ermione', she thought but then frown. 'It is too soon and we are not ready yet.'

The Veela buried her face in her hands confused over the entire situation. She hated the distance between her and Hermione. After all, the brown haired beauty was her soul mate but she didn't even know it yet. Fleur felt it was her duty to protect her from such truths. She wanted to protect Hermione from a bond she could not stop.

It was no time for love. Hermione's world was shifting in such a rapid pace that even her genius mind could not decipher the changes. The beautiful blond had to stop her natural instincts of comforting her mate. It was a challenge.

And she looked up from her hands to stare at the sky to find some reason to hope. Alas, there it was! Chestnut curls cascading down her shoulders and a pensive stare looking at the stars, Fleur's mate looked like a goddess bathe in the moonlight.

"Magnifique..." Fleur breathed the words out and then a gentle breeze carried it away.

The figure that Fleur stared at in amazement held so much promise of a future filled with love. It's true._ People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end._

--

Congrats! You've made it this far. Please Review ;) Thanks!


	6. I Can Make You Feel It

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions: (Ch. 5)

Gaploon - Slow update I know. I just had to find motivation. Its so hard to really grasp onto what I want to say. I have to sit down and really picture how I want this to turn out.

hphglover - Thanks it took me a while I know!

lehcarth - I do try to tie in everyone thoughts and emotions. But I am fallible unfortunately =[

jcnrpoet - Good question. In my eyes, Ron will never mature, he will stay the same way forever. But it's not in a bad way. Its what makes him such an endearing character and best friend to Harry and Hermione. Wait and see what happens to H&F!! :)

caesaraugusta - that is a question, that I haven't figured out yet! I think Gaby wants what is best for Fleur and if it is Hermione.. then she will accept it in her own way and on her time.

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed. It really does go a long way. I guess it gives me motivation to keep going. Thanks to all for making this story one of your favorites. I hope I can keep up with your thoughts on how this story should progress. I am still in search of a beta... so please be gentle.

__

**It Could All Be So Simple**

**Ch. 6. I can make you feel it.**

_Who we are never changes. Who we think we are does._

--

"Students take out some parchment and a quill. The lesson for the day will be on Veelas." The last word said by Snape was dripping with contempt. His black eyes scanned the room and for once in front of the students he released a smile.

Ron passed a curious glance towards Harry who in turned shrugged his shoulders. Every eye was glued to the darkly cloaked Professor who's hair fell into a curtain in front of his face as he peered down onto the textbook.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I continued to ignore the tense atmosphere and contented myself with the thoughts of the upcoming tournament tasks that I will definitely have to help Harry to complete.

At that instant, Snape cleared his throat and spoke, "Miss Granger will you be as kind as to read the beginning paragraph of four of the page."

My eyebrows quirked up at the sudden change of Snape's character and quickly my body stiffen in alert. "Sure," I mumbled.

As I read through the chapter I couldn't help my thoughts going instantly to Fleur who I barely know and understood. Obviously, I knew she is Veela but I never really thought to dig deeper into it. I knew what Veelas are and it never sparked any curiosity in me.

When I was finished with the chapter, Snape quickly began his lecture, "Veelas are in search of a mate. This search can cross the lines of what we perceive as a'normal' coupling."

At the end of that sentence a few chairs were heard scraping the ground and I turned to look at my mates who are both beet red. Rolling my eyes I muttered, "Boys."

Class continued and I took down the usual notes and hardly bothered with the gossip around me. Parvati and Padma were giggling and conversing behind their books.

"I wish there was a male Veela here. It would make finding a date and my future husband so much easier!" Parvati hurriedly talked to her best friend.

"Well I already know who my future belongs to and I'm not spilling it to you." Padma stuck out her tongue at Parvati and laughed playfully.

I bit down on the end of my sugar quill. I could not believe I forgot about the ball! Quickly, I cast a furtive glance in the direction of Ron but he was busy laughing at something Seamus had said to notice me.

As class let out, I rushed out the classroom while staring at the ground my mind was going into overdrive that I had barely notice that I was going to bump into someone.

"Excuse me!" A faint blush of embarrassment redden my cheeks as I looked at my poor victim.

"Mademoiselle, if all you wanted to do was to speak to me then you just could have without the need to run me over in the hall way." A slight smile tugged at the corners of the blonde beauty.

My throat went dry for a moment as I stared at her but I completely gained speech once I was flanked by my best mates. "Nonsense, this makes it exciting." I returned her teasing with a smile.

Harry and Ron did not have my talent to regain speech quickly around the Veela so they opted for the easier approach, staring. Fleur paid them no mind, in fact, she shook kissed both of their cheeks to their astonishment, "Ron and 'Arry it's so good to see you two again."

A bright red Harry now took the moment to finally speak, "Fleur, you look very well." As soon as he said that he went a darker shade of red, that I thought I would have to take him to Madam Pomfrey. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant.."

Fleur gracefully raised up her hand and with a tinkling laugh spoke, "Its okay 'Arry I understand what you meant. I'm fine. The tournament places a lot of stress on us but I am sure we shall prevail."

The sound of two trains colliding broke us from the conversation as we stared at the source of such a loud noise. Ron looked down at his stomach and grin sheepishly. "Lunch anyone?"

We laughed and walked to the Great Hall. As we took our seats and started to eat I couldn't stop myself from asking a question to Fleur. "It just occurred to me that the ball is only a week away. Have you figured out who you will take to it as your date?"

For once the young French woman looked uncomfortable and I almost regretted opening my mouth. "Truthfully, I 'aven't put much thought into it."

Ron took that moment to say something. "You know I think balls are overrated. A way for girls to get dressed up and put on a show. Though I would give my favorite Quidditch shirt to see some in tight dresses." He stared off dreamily into the nothingness.

A look of confusion crossed my features as I completely ignored what had just been said. "You don't like balls?"

"Non, 'Eromione its not that. It's just complicated." She ended the last statement with a sigh and long stare at the plate in front of her.

"Why?" I asked the question more to myself than to her but Fleur raised her head and her blue eyes stared into mines I could have sworn I saw something. That was before I felt a light tap on my shoulder, breaking my attention away from Fleur.

I turned around and there was Victor Krum standing before me. "Hello er-min-nee." He stood confidently with a smile on his face.

I could feel the eyes of jealous girls burning a hole through my head as I looked at him flustered. "Oh hey Victor, how are you?"

He rocked on the balls of his feet, obviously a bit tense, as he held his hands behind his back. "I am vell. I vanted to know if you vould go vit me to the ball." The last of the statement was said in a rush but after it he had a look of relief across his face.

I tore my eyes from his face and began to search through my jumbled thoughts for an answer. I couldn't believe he asked me! I took a quick glance at Ron who looked as if he swallowed a bag of vomit flavored beans. Bet he didn't think one of his favorite Quidditch players would ask me!

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

He bent low and kissed my hand, with a swift movement he turned on his heel and bounded off onto the table of his friends. I looked back at the table and notice the cold expression of Fleur. She quickly smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

Oh no! Did she want to go with Victor? My thoughts completely bombarded me and emotions were crossed between guilt and confusion. Harry was only one unaffected by it all.

He smiled at me and said with a grimace, "Well Hermione, aren't you glad you have a date! Now it's just Ron and I to fight for ourselves."

I patted his knee and looked at his sympathetically, "Any girl will be lucky to have you as a date Harry."

After that, it seemed as if someone had cut the cord to whatever conversation we had before Victor had interrupted. Under my eyelashes I stared at Fleur as she mercilessly stabbed at the sausage on her plate. I gulped, who knew she might as well be wishing it was me!

Nonsense I chided myself, Fleur and I are friends. She would tell me if something was bothering her, wouldn't she? Everyone was starting to pack up in order to go to our next class. I rushed to catch up to Fleur and I reached for her hand. She turned and looked at me with her intense blue eyes.

"Oui." She said it with an alluring effect.

I nearly faltered at the new sound of her voice, "Fleur I think we need to talk.."

Just then I felt a warmth on the small of my back and looked up to dark eyes staring intently at me. "Do you mind if I escort you to class." Victor smiled and nodded a greeting at Fleur.

And there I was holding Fleur's hand as Victor's hand was pressing into the base of my spine. Fleur looked at him with contempt, which puzzled me. What just happened?

She looked back down at me and her eyes were a lighter shade of blue, icy. "I 'Ave nothing to say." She slipped her hand from mines and walked away.

The whole interaction was lost to Victor who was content that he had my full attention. "Shall we, er-min-ninny?" He took a step forward, offering his hand, and looked at me with trusting eyes.

As I grabbed his hand, my thoughts were rested ten steps ahead of me to the Veela who stormed off. What had just happened that I've missed? In a blink of an eye, life threw me a curve ball before I grabbed a bat!

--

You've hit the end of this chapter. I look forward to reading your thoughts on it! -Lynn


	7. The Show Must Go On

Title: It Could All Be So Simple

Rating: PG-13, will be R later

Pairing: Fleur/Hermione.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: It's been normal for quite sometime in the magical world, but now things are about to change with the approach of a tournament. Hermione must deal with the changes life throws her direction and find a way to keep her friendships strong. Little did she know that life's biggest challenge was yet to come... Romance.

A/N: Regarding Questions and Suggestions: (Ch. 6)

Gaploon - I was tempted to do the very thing but I decided to store my evil side in a trunk!

raiatea1 - thank you so much for the great analytic comment on my story. It happens in life you know, a person can say one thing and its interpret in many other ways by different people. Hermione is smart but not a mind reader.

Sailor Natsuki - The next chapter will be more of Fleur =]

Thank you to all the old and new readers. I appreciate your comments, story alert adds, PMs, and favorite author tags. I've had the worst writer's block and it seemed I would never have the feeling to write again. I promised a couple of readers that I would update 3 stories and I will do just as I promised. I'm still looking for a beta. So if you know any good betas or want to volunteer yourself. Please comment or PM me. Normally when I write a story a song was motivation. But no good songs have been catching my attention. So I decided on a Sum41 song called "With Me". Enjoy.

**_It Could All Be So Simple_**

**_Ch 7. The Show Must Go On_**

_Everything has been figured out, except how to live._

_--_

"Fleur, can you please slow down?" An exasperated Gabrielle barely keeping pace with her older sister as she made her way down another shelf of books. It was a Friday night and they were the only students in the library to keep Madam Pince company.

With a burst of speed the youngest Delacour rushed ahead and stepped in front of Fleur. "For the last time, what is ze probleme?"

"What does he have that I do not possess?" Fleur could not stare into the eyes of her little sister. She decided to scan the books surrounding them in the hopes of gaining the essence of her lover. A lover or was was that a lost cause? "So what if he's a superstar quidditch player. I know for a fact I am smarter and more good looking than he'll ever be."

Gabrielle stared helplessly as Fleur paced back and forward while rummaging through books. She didn't understand why love had to be so complicated. It seemed as if fairy tales lacked all the necessary truth about the growth of relationships along with the pain caused by unrequited love. Shaking her head from those thoughts, Gabrielle decided to take action.

The small young woman reached up and grabbed the chin of the taller woman in order to force eye contact. "Do you love her, Fleur?"

"More than I can explain nor understand. I loved her since the day I took my first breath of life. I've loved her everyday since then and even after when there is no breath left in my body." On that note, Fleur sunk down to the floor and stared at the ground with a lifeless expression as if to prove her point.

Bending down, Gabrielle took one look at the broken form of her sister and walked away. It pained her to see that much weight on the shoulders of the person she looked up to the most.

Walking as fast as she could through the hallways of Hogwarts, Gabrielle had no clue what she was about to do. All she knew was that she had to take action before all was lost.

The stars were shining brightly through the blanket of deep dark blue skies but it went unnotice to one person in particular. Hermione Granger was back at her favorite place, the Astronomy tower, and had a menacing scowl upon her face.

Over an over the scene of Fleur leaving kept replaying in her mind. The brunette could not understand what happened from breakfast to the end of it. She was trying to be logical and every thought she had could not justify the reaction Fleur held with Viktor.

"What did I miss this time?" She yelled up to the stars knowing she would not get the response she was desperately seeking.

"Everything." A confident yet fragile voice spoke up in answer to Hermione's question.

The brunette quickly spun on her heels to face whomever that answered. With a hand to her chest she hadn't realize she was holding her breath until she let out a gasp when her eyes came into contact with a piercing blue pair. For a moment she thought it was Fleur.

A playful smirk graced the lips of the intruder as she spoke, "I thought you was so smart and yet here you are lost beyond saving."

Hermione let a nervous chuckle slip through her lips and she turned back around to stare at the beauty of the grounds. "Yes in book knowledge I try my hardest to excel. But as you can see in the matters of life I am inadequate for the task."

"Why do you insist on hurting my sister?" Gabrielle took a confident step forward in order for the light of the stars to reveal her completely.

Slowly Hermione turned around and took a closer look at the voice that is behind her. A look recognition passed through the pair as she responded, "Gabrielle I do not understand how I could have ever hurt, Fleur. She is a great friend to me. I have so very few. All she ever had to do was tell me the problem. We could fix it.." Tears were now threatening to fall and yet they refused to spill over onto her cheeks.

"You both are so foolish."

---

"Hey mate, your tie is crooked." Ron couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched his best friend struggle to put a tie on straight.

Harry was in front of the mirror with a determine expression on his face set from the task of getting ready for the champions' ball. He let out a frustrated sigh, "I rather face a hundred dragons then to dance tonight in front of all these people."

"Well, at least you'll be dancing with someone. Poor Hermione will not have anyone to dance with at the ball." Ron raised up from his seat to stand in front of Harry in the mirror and to ruffle his red hair. "If she wasn't so proud she could have asked me to the ball and I would've said yes."

A snort broke the moment as Harry turned around to face Ron with a grin. "You can't be serious. You and Hermione...dancing? Very funny and unbelievable."

An indignant look crossed the features of the red haired boy as he stared at his best friend. "Ey, whatdoyah mean by that, mate?"

"I mean Hermione would rather dance with a buldger before dancing with you." Harry faced was now fully red from the withheld laughter caused by the moment.

"Come on guys, we are going to be late!" The shrill voice of Parvati was heard deep within the boys chambers.

The boys rushed to put the finishing touches on their attire before rushing out of the chambers to meet their dates. The stairways was packed with couples heading down to the Great Hall.

"Hey have you spotted Hermione yet?" Ron bent low to whisper to Harry as they made their way closer to the ball.

"Nothing yet, but knowing Hermione she's on time and already inside." Harry looked ahead as he spoke to spot Professor McGonagall motioning for him to move to where the other champions were suppose to be waiting. "I got to go, have fun and see you soon."

Ron nodded and moved forward quickly while a dragged Padma followed closely at his heels looking disgruntled. "I wonder."

As Harry walked closer to the champions he was blown away by the sight of so many of his fellow competitors looking well dressed, he suddenly felt out of place.

"'Ello 'Arry." A touch on the shoulder alerted Harry that someone was behind him.

Harry turned around to see a stunning Fleur beside a shell shocked Roger Davies as her date. "Well hey Fleur! You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you very much. You look very 'Andsome 'Arry." Fleur leaned in a bit to straighten Harry's tie as she flashed him a grin.

For the second time tonight Harry turned red. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I guess we are just waiting on Viktor and his date so we can go inside."

A pain expression flashed through the beautiful features on the blonde Veela as a forced grin covered it up. Harry couldn't understand what he could have possibly had said that could have caused such a reaction.

No soon as he opened his mouth to ask the sound of heavy boots approaching caused everyone to look in the direction of it. Viktor Krum was walking with a stunning brunnette on his arms as his date. All the guys standing around could not take their eyes off of this captivating creature dressed in a pink and silver gown.

As the couple approached closer to Harry, his mouth began to open wider and wider as he started to notice who it was the Bulgarian brought to the dance as his date. "Hermione is that you?"

A blushing Hermione stared at her best friend for a moment taking in his appearance as well before busting out into a wide smile. "Of course Harry!"

Harry shook his head out of the daze and turned to face Fleur quickly but noticed she was nowhere in sight. 'I was just talking to her, wasn't I?' Harry thought.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "All champions and their date line up together for the champions march."

As the doors of the Great Hall opened the band stopped their current tune and began to play an opener for the champions to make their entrace. All eyes were now on them as they made their way to the front of the crowd.

Harry couldn't help looking into the crowd as he spotted Ron with the most sour expression on his face as if he swallow a bunch of vomit flavored beans. 'He must have spotted Hermione with Viktor,' Harry thought with an inner chuckle.

The introduction of the champions was made and the party began. Everyone was having a good time except a certain blonde Veela.

"Fleur did you hear a word of what I just said?"

The blonde young woman snapped out of stare and looked at her date who was standing beside her holding a glass of punch.

Quickly she turned on her Veela thrall and smiled seductively, "Of course."

Right at that moment Hermione turned around to see the couple staring into each other eyes as if no one else was in the room. She turned back around to look at a dancing Viktor, "Do you mind if we stop to get a drink of punch."

"Vell of course," Viktor flashed his best smile at her that he had known to melt plenty of young girls' hearts.

Hermione paid no attention to the smile as she grabbed his hand tightly and pushed them through the crowd towards the drinks. As she approached the table she took the moment to speak to Fleur. "Hey, how are you enjoying the party Fleur?"

The Veela snapped out of the eye contact with her date to direct her attention towards Hermione. "The party 'As been wonderful. Especially since accompanied with such a great person."

Fleur made it a point by grasping Davies' hand tightly and flashing a quick smile at him. The brunette was heart broken but she refused to show any signs of it.

"That's just great." Afterward, Hermione turned around and spoke to the Bulgarian who quickly went to get their drinks.

Gabrielle took the moment to appear into the circle without her date. "'Ermione and Fleur."

They both smiled at the young Veela but neither sign of happiness reached their eyes. It was a time for awkward silence but Gabrielle wouldn't allow it. "They decorated this place pretty well."

Both Hermione and Fleur stared at the people and objects around them, but refused to make direct eye contact.

"Oh forget it." Gabrielle let out a frustrated sigh then grabbed the hand of her sister and brunette before walking them to the balcony for privacy.

She faced the both of them and with a firm voice declared, "You two better talk out here and if you leave this place before being finished I will hex you."

Hermione had an incredulous look, "You can't be serious."

"Try me." And with that the young Veela left and covered the view of the pair with a silk curtain.

The young brunette spared a side glance at the stunning Veela before moving closer to the balcony to stare at the splendor of the Hogwarts' grounds."Fleur, whatever it is that's bothering you please tell me."

"It is nothing." The stubborn Veela refused to budge an inch on this topic.

Hermione turned back around with unshed tears glistening in her eyes as stared at her friend. "Is it because I went to the ball with Viktor? Do you like him that much that it has caused our new friendship to suffer?"

Fleur's heart began to melt as she stared into the soft brown eyes of her lover. She whispered in response, "Something to that effect."

The soft brown eyed woman rushed to the side of her friend and grabbed her hand gently. "I didn't know he meant that much to you. He was just a last minute date to me."

Fleur looked down at her lover and smiled softly before cupping her cheek. "It is you that means more to me."

The shocked expression on Hermione was lost as the blonde woman bent down to brush a chaste kiss onto Hermione's lips.

At the ball, Gabrielle had a content smile on her face as she watched her older sister finally get what belonged to her, Hermione. But her expression was quickly replaced with annoyance as the Bulgarian champion was making his way to the balcony in search of his date.

The young Veela took a quick sweep with her eyes at the crowd and spotted the one person she did not want to see, Rita Skeeter. Throughout this who tournament, this reporter has been trying to dig up a juicy story on all of the champions. A love triangle is the last thing that Fleur needed to publish as a distraction to detract her attention away from winning.

Quickly, Gabrielle made her through the crowd to stop Viktor from opening the curtain but she was a half of a second too late.

What can you say, when the curtain has been drawn back and the stage is set with it's players? It's show time!

--

You've reached the end of this chapter. Now feed me reviews! Please. -Lynn Ps. I wonder what the headlines of the newspaper will read on this one.


End file.
